Financial institutions, such as banks and the like, not unlike other businesses, are highly concerned with customer satisfaction. In this regard, the experiences that the customer encounters when interfacing with the financial institution shape the customer's perceptions and attitudes toward the bank, which, in turn, may influence the customer's tendency to do business with the bank or increase the volume of business with the bank.
Paramount to the issue of customer perception is the experience that a customer encounters when initially contacting a financially institution (e.g., telephone contact, in-person contact, online contact, mobile contact or the like) to inquire about available products and/or services or open accounts. Traditionally, the initial telephone, in-person, online or mobile encounter has been provided in an environment whereby the financial associate, call center representative or network system, queries the customer with multiple personal questions, and returns financial product and/or service options to the customer. The associate, representative or system then explains the options or recommendations to the customer as a means of marketing what the bank may have to offer the customer.
Unfortunately, this traditional dynamic for providing financial product/service recommendations and explaining product/service options is, in most instances, not viewed as a highly collaborative effort between the customer and the financial institution. Other than answering the questions posed by the banking associate during the initial interview process, many of which are limited to questions concerning the customer's current financial portfolio, the involvement of the customer in the recommendation process is limited.
If the initial exposure by the customer to the bank is made more of a collaborative effort and involves more insight into the customer's current, as well as long-term financial needs, more trust can be established at the onset of the relationship between the customer and the financial institution. Not unlike other business or personal relationships, by establishing trust from the onset the customer is more apt to seek additional financial products and services in the future.
Additionally, traditional financial product/service interaction between customers and banks is limited in the type of information that is acquired from the customer and, in turn, used to make financial product/service recommendations. In many instances, the information that is relied on to make financial product/service recommendations is related to the current customer's financial portfolio. The problem with solely relying on customer financial portfolios is two-fold. First, a customer may be reluctant to be forthright with divulging all of their current financial assets and/or debts, in which case, the bank is left to make financial product/service recommendations or offers based on inaccurate information. Moreover, by relying solely on financial portfolio information, the recommendations and offers afforded the customer do not account for the customer's financial behaviors, the customer's attitude toward certain financial products or services or the like. Additionally, the recommendation or offers afforded the customer do not account for future foreseen events in the customer's lifetime that may have an impact on the financial products/services that are currently of value to the customer or may have value in the future.
In addition, the customer typically has difficulty comprehending the benefit that may be realized for specific financial product/service recommendations and/or offers. For example, if the customer is recommended or offered a specific savings program, the customer has no way of immediately understanding the value, monetary or otherwise, that the program presents to the customer. In addition, the customer has no means of comprehending other values, besides monetary values, that may be presented by specific financial products/services, such as convenience value, emotional value or the like. Knowing the value of a specific financial product/service and, specifically knowing the value at the moment the financial product/service is recommended or offered, allows the customer to make informed decisions as to which product or service meets their needs.
Therefore, a need exists to develop methods, systems, computer program products and the like which provide financial product/service recommendations and/or offers that take into account the value of the product/service as it pertains to the customer. By providing the customer with such knowledge, in conjunction with making the offer or recommendation, the customer is better suited to make informed decisions as to which products/services they select.